


Call Life Alert, I've Fallen For You and I Can't Get Up

by AmiLu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (he's fine don't worry), Drabble, Fluff, Lance has an accident, M/M, cue the bad pickup lines, then he discovers his EMT is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Lance blinks owlishly at the roof—ah, he's in an ambulance, now the small swishing motions and the irritating siren make sense—and then he forces his head to move to the side, so his eyes can follow the arm to the EMT that's restraining him.He's a guy, about Lance's age, and all Lance can think right now is 'wow'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugenjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenjo/gifts).



> For the prompt: “will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit” au
> 
> Thank you, Mugen, for asking! :D

Lance can hear voices talking around him, but he can't quite make out the words.

He thinks he might be underwater, and that's why they sound so distant, but then he realizes that he is breathing. Humans can't breathe under water, can they?

“… blood….”

“… the… he is… danger but we should….”

“… on it!”

He frowns and tries to recall what he was doing before this, and why does everything hurt so much, but draws a blank. He remembers finishing his cheerios and dashing to the door, absently offering a goodbye to Hunk as he hurries to put on his coat. He is going to be late for work, he just knows it, and he's out of the building and running down the road. Then he is turning and—

Lance jerks up, eyes wide open in panic. His ears are buzzing and his blood feels like ice in his veins as he remembers the car, the minute stopping of time as Lance notices that there is no way he can get out of the way in time. Then there is a loud, impossibly long honk; the screeching noise of breaks on the asphalt and then the pain—

“Stay down!” a voice orders and it's to him, because there is suddenly an arm pushing him back down. He wants to struggle, he really does, but then he realizes that he feels too woozy and weak to do so. “Stay down, you're fine, but you have to stay put!”

Lance blinks owlishly at the roof—ah, he's in an ambulance, now the small swishing motions and the irritating siren make sense—and then he forces his head to move to the side, so his eyes can follow the arm to the EMT that's restraining him.

He's a guy, about Lance's age, and all Lance can think right now is 'wow'.

“Am I dead?” he wonders out loud.

“No, you are not,” the EMT answers distractedly while he takes out bandages from his pouch.

“But I must be!”

“I can assure you, you are not—”

“Because I just saw an angel!”

There is a loud cough from Lance's other side, and he distantly remembers that there had been another voice speaking minutes ago. He's too distracted by the male before him to wonder too much about the other medic, though.

Startled, the hot EMT stops what he's doing and looks at Lance incredulously. “What,” he asks flatly, but Lance is on a roll and the words keep coming.

“I hope Angels know CPR—”

“Oh my God,” the other paramedic snorts, amused, but Lance pays him no mind.

“—because you take my breath away,” he finishes with a smile and tries to wink, but he's almost sure that he closed both eyes and ruined it.

The EMT opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. “Are you seriously flirting with me?”

“It depends. Do you have a Band-Aid?”

“No. Stop. Stop right there—”

“Because I think I skinned my knee when I fell for you.”

The other medic burst out laughing while his cute EMT groans. Loudly. “No, you don't have a skinned knee, you have a broken leg. And a concussion,” he says, going for stern, but his ears are red and he is not making eye contact with Lance anymore. He's clearly flustered. “Dammit, could you stop? I'm trying to patch you up here!”

“Aw, you look cute when you're worried.”

“I don't give a fuck about that, you are lucky you're not dead, so would you stop flirting with me and let me do my job?”

“Only if you tell me your name.”

“Yeah, give the poor man your name!”

“Shut up, Shiro!” he spats, and then looks at Lance again from the corner of his eye. “It's Keith,” he grumbles, and Lance grins. Keith scowls. “Now can you please shut up? And stop moving!”

“Keith,” he tastes the name in his tongue. He kinda likes it. “I'm Lance,” he says, but obediently stays put and lets the other clean his wounds and bandage them.

The interior of the ambulance is silent for a bit while the medics work. The loud siren has become a background noise, and Lance can almost forget it's still there.

“Hey. How long do you think I'll have to be in hospital?”

Keith looks him over, squinting a bit, and hums thoughtfully. “If there is nothing really wrong with you, then maybe a week or two. Shiro?”

“Keith's right. But you'll have a cast. And crutches.”

“Huh.” Lance moves his head a bit to try to get a look at this Shiro, who is working on Lance's leg, but Keith gives him the stink eye.

“I said. _Don't. Move._ ”

Lance smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry. Say, would you like to go out?”

“What?”

“Once I'm out of hospital. You know. A date.”

“… will you stop using those horrible pick up lines?”

“… Maybe.”

“Ugh. Fine. But you're paying.”

Lance sputters. “Hey! I'm the injured one here!”

“That may be so, but _you_ are asking _me_ out,” he points out, brow furrowed as he concentrates in cleaning up a cut on Lance's arm. “I'll pay next one,” he adds distractedly, and Lance can't help but grin.

“Ooh.”

Keith's eyes widen as he registers what he has just said, and he quickly looks up. “No, wait—”

But Lance doesn't let him finish. “So there's gonna be a second date?”

Keith groans and covers his red face with his hands.

Shiro laughs.


End file.
